Sleeping Sun
by Magick Starr
Summary: A three part songfic. Jam pairing. On the day and evening of Jo's return, and abduction, both women contemplate their relationship. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've finally found a Nightwish song that works for a songfic! This came to me while I was lying listening to 'Sleeping Sun' at top volume, so I hope it isn't too bad! It's told in three parts. The first chapter is the first two verses of the song, the second part the chorus, and the third the last two verses. Each is told from a different perspective. It's a little late, I know, but this part is set when Jo and Seth were taken hostage and is told from Jo's point of view.

Everywhere around us is silent; our ordeal is not recognised by the outside world. As I sit here, clutching Seth's hand, I wish this moment would end, I can't cope with this any longer.

The sun is sleeping quietly 

I thought I could talk him out of it, and maybe a few years ago I would have been able to, but I seem to have lost my touch recently, if I'm honest it was probably caused by losing the one person I care for. I'm scared, I've never felt like that before, I've always had confidence in myself that I can get myself out of any situation. That all changed when I met her though, didn't it? Any hope I had of regaining my composure obscured by that night we spent together.

Once upon a century 

And now I don't know if I'll make it through this day, let alone another fifty odd years. Any blood shed today will be mine, I can feel it. They may be after Seth, but I'll get in their way, I know I will I just can't help it, and that could mean my life ending right here, right now.

_Wistful oceans calm and red_

Is this how it was meant to end, never to speak of that night again? I hope it wasn't. She told me she'd wait for me, until I got back, I wonder if she did? I guess I might never have the opportunity to ask her now. That one night before I left for Nottingham was the only night I've ever felt truly alive, could I lose that through my own incapability?

_Ardent caresses laid to rest_

The thought of spending even just one more night with her is the only thing keeping me strong right now, keeping me trying to talk him down, no matter how bad a job I'm doing of it. The memory of you, the hope of more memories to come, that's what's keeping me alive, nothing else.

_For my dreams I hold my life_

If I didn't have that tiny bit of you to cling to, I probably wouldn't care right now if I made it out alive or not. There's nothing else in my life and I wouldn't want there to be. I pray that you'll save me from this fate and keep me for one more night.

_For wishes I behold my night_

But maybe I'll have to accept my fate at some point. After all, why would I be here now if this wasn't meant to be, I've never believed in destiny before I met you, now maybe my destiny is what I fear the most. Because that's definitely what Seth's destiny was, now as he lies bleeding on the floor, dying in my arms, I fear there's nothing that can be done.

_The truth at the end of time_

Is it wrong to be scared? To think that maybe you won't find me, at least not in time. I've lost my confidence in you once before, please don't make me lose it a second time. I've lost Seth, don't let me lose you too. As people rush through the doors, searching, guns held high, I hunt for you, but I don't see you there, in my hour of need, was it not you that saved me? If it had been you, would Seth still be here?

_Losing faith makes a crime_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second of the trilogy. It's set on the evening of Seth's killing and is told form third person.

Jo lay back in the bed, stroking the hair of the body lying next to her. 'I thought you weren't coming you know.'

'I wouldn't let you down Jo.'

_I wish for this night-time_

'Thank you.'

'What for?'

'Being here.' Jo admitted as she rested her arm across the blonde's stomach.

'I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.'

_To last for a lifetime_

'Sam, did you wait for me? I mean, I wouldn't judge you if you didn't. I was longer than I promised, I couldn't write, call, anything. I wouldn't blame you if you sought someone else.'

'I should have waited for you. I know that.'

_The darkness around me_

'Who was he?'

'Stuart.'

'Stuart? As in from Sun Hill?'

'And Phil.' Sam added meekly, moving slightly from Jo's embrace.

Jo shut her eyes briefly, pursing her lips slightly before putting her arm back around Sam. 'You're here now, that's what matters.'

_Shores of a solar sea_

Sam rolled onto her side to face Jo, running her hand down her cheek. 'Thank you.'

'Anyone would have.' Jo answered.

'No they wouldn't have, Jo. I don't deserve you're forgiveness.'

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

Jo positioned herself so she too was on her side, facing Sam, their bodies mere millimetres apart. 'I can't help but forgive you.' Wrapping her arm around Sam's torso, she pulled the duvet around her. 'Get some sleep. You've got an early start.' The brunette concluded, shutting her own eyes as a signal to Sam.

_Sleeping_

After a few minutes, Jo's eyes were open again, her mind constantly darting back to Sam's admission. Staring at Sam's peaceful sleeping frame, a tear escaped her eye, the brunette wiping it away quickly.

_Weeping_

Before she shut them again, Jo ran her hand through the blonde's hair one last time before she succumbed to the sleep her own body craved.

_With you_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter, it's also set that evening and is told from Sam's point of view.

I wouldn't blame her for hating me; I can't understand why she doesn't. I can't quite figure out why I didn't wait, I suppose I did for a long time, but then the date she told me she'd be back pasted me by, and I didn't know if she'd ever return. I should have trusted her, and believed that she would come back for me, but Stuart just came along when I was feeling weak, and it just sort of progressed from then. I should have learnt from that mistake, but I didn't, I got too attached to Phil, I thought he was protecting me from pain, when really all he was doing was allowing me to hurt Jo.

_Sorrow has a human heart_

I hope she's forgiven me properly, because I know I'd never do something like that again, ever. If the pain finally leaves her heart, because I'm sure it's there somewhere, then I will stay with her forever if that's how it works out, she means everything to me.

_From my god it will depart_

While she was gone I didn't know what to do with myself. I was sloppy with my work, sloppy with my love life, my house was never tidy, I grew further apart from Abi and all because she wasn't near me. I tried everything, but nothing could replace her presence in my life.

_I'd sail before a thousand moons_

There was no one to tell me where I was going wrong, and I was too busy telling myself that I could cope without her to even notice I was going wrong. Every path I took was a mistake.

_Never finding where to go_

A year was too long to be apart, I hated it, it scared me as the days piled up and the thought haunted me that maybe she'd started a new life there and wasn't coming back for me.

_Two hundred twenty-two days of light_

But I could last another year without her now, just with the memory of this night, I know I didn't manage it the first time but I would, should I get the chance again. I'd stay true to her like she stayed true to me.

_Will be desired by a night_

I'm not used to having my dreams coming true, but this is one that has, as I lie here, your arm wrapped around me, your body sleeping silently, I know that my fantasy has come true. This is the one time that my half-hearted attempts to straighten out my life has worked.

_A moment for the poet's play_

And if I could only say one last sentence, if I'd never get to speak again, I could last a lifetime if I was able to tell you once more that I love you, because once I've told you that, just being with you is enough. I don't need you to speak to know you love me, you tell me that with your actions, and for that I will be eternally grateful.

_Until there's nothing left to say_


End file.
